


Meeting Elyza Lex

by crystalglas



Category: Lexark - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alicia being saved by elyza is my athstetic, Elyza being a cocky bitch, F/F, Posting because of THAT fic, Tbh this has been in my drafts for agers, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalglas/pseuds/crystalglas
Summary: Alicia meets Elyza whilst escaping walkers. Literally just drabble to bury that fic





	

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Your legs burn as you scramble up onto a dumpster. The undead arn't far behind, clawing at the toxic yellow metal with their cold mutated limbs. They are so many, too many. 

You should of stayed by the boat. 'Saftey in numbers'. But weeks of unwanted family and blue obis lead you to run at the first chance you got.

It feels like groans and hisses will be the anthem to your death. No, not yet, you're not giving up yet.

Inhumane eyes burn with excitement at the concept of devouring your warm body, the sight causes panick to set into your fragile bones. you glance at the tall brick building behind you, the dumpster is at the back of a public carpark and there is no way out now.

A cold bloody hand grasps at your ankle causing you to slip and fall backwards, you've never screamed so loud.

A snarky voice breaks you out of your pre death panick.

"Hey sweetheart need some help?"  
Your head snaps up only to see a flash of black leather and blonde hair.

A gunshot sounds and the grip on your ankle loosens. You shake your leg violently grimacing as you look at the single limb attached to it.

"Too scared to touch a walker sweetheart?"

Another gunshot rings and you could get whiplash from how fast you whip your head around.

Two piercing blue eyes glance down at you before returning to kill another 'walker' and Holy shit. This girl is pretty, not pretty, gorgeous. Wild blonde hair frames a very amused face, her amusement evident in probably the cockiest smirk you have ever seen. She glances at you once more before launching herself off the dumster and into the group of undead. 

You gasp at her wreaklessness. Admititly following her actions as a leather clad arm reaches for a block of wood lying by her black army boots. She turns back to you and smirks then uses the wood to violently take down two undead.

Once the pair are reduced to a conglomeration of reds and rotten flesh she swaggers over to you, offering out her hand. 

"I could of done it myself."  
She raises her eyebrow retracting her hand a smirk still on her face, you don't know if you would rather slap it away or kiss it away... wait what.

You ubruptly stand up planning to jump of the dumpster in the bad ass way you witnessed her do earlier. But the first step fails as your feet get tangled with the forgotten about limb on your ankle.

The ground disappears beneath you and your face meets hard cold concrete.

Groaning you open your eyes to come face to face with two milky blue irises, and red? Your eyes shift upward to find a gaping bloody hole.

You can't hold back the screech that rips from your mouth, pushing back from the corpse. You look down only to find the arm still hanging from your leg.

Sweet laughter sounds from behind you. Great. Just great biker chick over there is laughing at your struggle. You try to act proud and unaffected but embarrassment heats your face and something else entirely heats your chest.

shrugging it of you get up quickly shaking the dead limb from your leg unable to meet the mystery girls eyes.

A warm hand meets your chin and you jerk your head away skin burning from the contact, your eyes meet hers in difience and she chuckles softly.

"Who are you?" You try to sound demanding but You just about get it out without choking.

Her jaw shifts and you realise she has been chewing God damn gum this whole time. She pops it before sticking out her hand in a mock greeting.

"Elyza Lex at your service, sweetheart."

You scowl at the pet name and it seems to make her smirk grow.

"So about not needing my help..."

"Shut up."


End file.
